everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Electra Febe
Electra is a 2018 introduced and all around character. She is the daughter of Atalanta the Huntress, and an all around badass of a character. I don't recommend fighting her, unless it's with words, because otherwise she will beat you and it will be embarrassing. Character Personality Unless you like stone cold warriors, you best keep your distance from Electra. She's stoic and brave, and is always up for saving the day, but she lacks a lot of people skills. See, like her mother before her, Electra spent a good chunk of her life in the wild raised by bears, which has had detrimental effects on her social skills. But, that experience has crafted a strong warrior and huntress out of the young girl, and Electra is definitely one of the strongest students at Ever After High. You would think a future of glory and fame would sound like a nice fate to fall back on, but Electra isn't too fond of it. She doesn't want to be known as just one in a long line of Atalantas, she wants to be known for her own feats of strength and bravery. If you have a problem that can only be solved by stabbing it, definitely call Electra! Appearance Electra is one of the tallest girls at Ever After High, standing at just over 5'10 ft tall. She has olive skin and deep brown eyes. Her hair is light brown with red streaks, and she typically ties it back into a ponytail. The only makeup she's known to wear is red lipstick. Signature Outfit Electra never goes a second without wearing protective armour. According to her, you can never know when someone is about to stab you in the back, so she's gotten used to protecting herself over the years. She wears a large piece over her torso and chest along with arm guards. She matches this with a layered red, orange, yellow, and grey skirt. She wears practical sandals matching the styles back in her homeland. She also never goes a moment without her red cape. Myth – Atalanta the Huntress How the Story Goes https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Atalanta Okay this one is long so I'm not gonna explain it deal with it just read the wikipedia page. How does Electra come into it? Well she's destined to go through with all the fantastic feats the huntress Atalanta accomplished, but she isn't too keen on that and would much rather be known for her own accomplishments. Relationships Family Having been raised in the wild by bears, Electra didn't know her family well until she was brought back to civilization. Even with that though, she has a really close relationship with her mother, which makes her even more scared to admit that she is not following her destiny. Friends Loup Crieur * Her best friend really * They kinda hate each other but also like each other? It's weird. Forrest Baker * Constantly trying to tell him Polly is bad news dude * Actually cares about him cause he's a sweetie and she doesn't want to see him hurt Pet Electra is too scared to have a pet since she doesn't trust her hunter instincts not to kick in and kill it by accident. Romance Electra is more interesting in being the fastest girl in school than worrying about a relationship at this time. Enemies Polly Pea * Self explainatory * Like I mean Polly isn't the best a lot of people hate her Trivia * Electra is hella bisexual but she's also way too oblivious to notice when someone is hitting on her so I wouldn't even try guys * She is ready to fight anyone ** She highkey got in a fight with Daring Charming once and kICKED HIS ASS ** So yeah just don't fight her I mean her mom literally beat up Achilles dad once so the strength seems to be a genetic thing * Don't try to race her. Just don't. You will be embarrassed and it will be hilarious to everyone except you Category:Females Category:Princess Category:Rebels Category:Greek Category:Mythology Category:Atalanta Category:Candidates for questioning